An oscillator may include an electric circuit that produces a periodically varying output at a controlled frequency. Filters may be implemented in circuits that selectively pass certain elements of a signal while eliminating other elements of the signal. A resonator may include circuitry that exhibits resonant behavior (i.e., naturally oscillates at resonant frequencies with greater amplitude than at other non-resonant frequencies). Oscillators, filters, resonators and the like may use quartz crystal, inductors, and/or capacitors to generate or promote certain signal frequencies.